Dog days
by BarkingMad98
Summary: 'Gabriel looked at Sam with an expression akin to pity. "You are a dog on a lead, and God is pulling you along. Give up trying to bite back"'. The trickster decides to teach the Winchesters a lesson in destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Dog Days

**I had an idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so, here we are! It started out as a joke, a bit crack-tastic, but it got quite serious on me  
Just give it chance, please?**

The trickster decides to teach the Winchesters a lesson in destiny.  
Set in Season 5, sometime after 5x08 Changing Channels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… but do not fear, the time shall come MWAHAA :)**

_

Chapter 1

Sam was sick and tired of the apocalypse, of the demons, angels and being caught in the crossfire of their war. He was tired of watching his own feet, lest he took another step towards his fate. So, when a 'run of the mill' case presented itself in the form of mysterious and bloody deaths, each body left in a cloud of feathers, it was their equivalent of a holiday. However so far it had been are rather stressful holiday. They had nothing to go on and people were dropping like flies. So that's how Sam found himself in a ratty motel somewhere in Wyoming, slumped on a desk, research scattered around him, cold cup of coffee half drunk, blurry eyes, a headache and still no leads.

"What y' got sasquatch?"  
Sam jolted upright at the sound of Deans voice and the slamming of the front door, sending his notes flying. He blinked, rubbing his eyes.

Dean chuckled, "Falling asleep on the job now are we?"

Sam groaned moodily, stretching his aching muscles, "Try being up for 24 hours working your ass off, and getting nothing for your efforts" He sighed, "I mean, unless it's some kind of were-chicken" he added with a snort, "I got zip. What you been up to anyway huh? Picking chics up from bars?"

"Alright, sheesh tetchy" Dean said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Give me some more credit man, I was playing cop at the scene of the latest murder." He laughed, "I also talked to the guy's wife, and um, she seemed kind of relieved he was gone. Apparently he was a bit of a douche, just like the other ones. Oh, and I brought us some grub"  
He tidied the research into a pile, making room for the bag of food.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Alright, you're forgiven I suppose"

Dean laughed, ruffling Sam's hair with a large hand which Sam quickly swatted away with a dirty look. He then proceeded to rummage through the plastic bag, a grin spreading across his face as he produced a steaming juicy pie. "Love me some pie"

"So, you get anything useful?"  
Dean shook his head, "Same as last time, the guy went missing, and then he was found a few days later dead, all bloodied up and covered in feathers."

Sam rolled his eyes, untangling his long legs from under the desk and grabbed his jacket. Dean glanced up, a flicker of confusion disturbing the blissful look in his green eyes as he ate.

"Oi, where you off to? You need to eat Sammy" he said through a mouthful of pastry and fruit syrup.

Sam glared, un-amused at the crumbs that had flown his way through the air. He wiped them off with a frown, "Say it don't spray it man'

Dean swallowed with a smirk, "Sorry. So, where you going?"

"Just to get some fresh air, my head feels like the inside of a drum"

Dean nodded in reply. He may have said something else but it was unintelligible past the amount of food that was currently in his mouth.

Sam closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air; smiling as it blew the pounding fog from his head. Night was falling across the small town, the street lamps were flickering on, glowing pale amber in the hazy half-light.

He frowned in thought, kicking a stone along the pavement absent-mindedly. _Why the feathers? Were they related to the deaths? The people had nothing in common, all worked in different places, different families, different backgrounds, well apart from the fact they seemed to all be dicks. _Sam paused, coming to a halt round the back of a shop. _Unless the feathers were a clue… what kind of sadistic killer would leave a clue?! _Sam stopped again eyes. _Why had he not seen it before? Feathers, what were feathers also associated with…_

"Aaaaaand Bingo was his name'o!"

Sam jumped, the sing song voice pulling him out of his reverie, and turned towards the voice. He had to look down a bit, but was met with slicked back blonde brown hair, eyes the colour of caramelised stars and a cheeky elfish grin.

"Gabriel. To be honest, I'm hardly surprised" Sam said with a growl.

"Oh perk up sparky. All those jerks deserved it. They had it coming; I was doing the world a favour" He smirked, "Like the little trail I left you with the feathers? Took you long enough. Of course we don't really have those types of feathers. Our wings are more like… celestial rays than chicken wings. Much more impressive" He hopped up onto the lid of a dumpster, short legs dangling off.

Sam clenched his teeth, "What do you want, ass-hat. You know Dean and I are never going to say yes; this is just you and your idiot brothers having daddy-issues. No excuse for a war"

The tricksters legs ceased their swinging for a moment, his voice taking on a more steely tone, "Watch it smart mouth, that's my family you are talking about. " He lightened up again, and his stubby legs resumed their swinging against the bin. "Sam, you and Dean didn't seem to learn the lesson that I set out to impress upon you last time we met.

He looked up with a sad sigh, "I'm not talking about saying yes, Sam. I'm talking about destiny. No matter what roads you choose, you will always end up at the same destination. You have always been tugged around Sammy. Since Azazel bled into your mouth, your mother's death, you running away to school and demons keeping an eye on you … you have always been walking towards the same place."

Gabriel looked at Sam with an expression akin to pity.  
"You are a dog on a lead, and God is pulling you along. Give up trying to bite back"

Sam's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists. "Just shut up!"

A few passers-by turned their heads towards the shout.  
"Careful now" the trickster stage whispered with a smirk, "Don't want to draw an audience."

The angel clapped his hands and jumped down from the dumpster with a chuckle. "Enough talking now Sammy, I advise you pay attention to this lesson I am about to teach you."

Sam frowned, confused. "What"-

But before he could say anything more, the trickster reached out and placed two fingers to his forehead above the bridge of his nose. There was a sharp stab of light behind his eyes, and then…everything went black.

**Chapter 1 complete.  
Hope you liked it! I know, a bit of a slow start **_**and**_** I ended on a cliffy, I'm awful I'm sorry.  
But the action picks up next chapter I promise! Please tell me what you think; it will help me write :) **

**Thank you for even clicking on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dog days

Chapter 2

Dean was pacing; _back, forth, back and forth_, wearing down the already depleted carpet. Sam had left more than 2 hours ago, wasn't answering his phone and still wasn't back. Dean's rouged face took on a new level of panic to the norm, like it always did when concerning his baby brother. Ever since he had carried him from their burning house, it had been his job, his _responsibility_ to look out for the kid. Not that he was a kid anymore, hell he was a lot taller than most _adults_, but he still felt the overwhelming protectiveness over him. Not because his Dad had drilled it into his head, not because of all the training or in 'line of duty'. No, because it was part of being a big brother.

He pulled back the faded curtains to look out the window for the nth time; glancing around the empty parking lot and down the street in the hope of seeing his bumbling idiot for a brother coming back. He would come stumbling in, apologizing for being late and rambling an excuse about being in a bar, or losing track of time in the library. Dean chuckled to himself. _The latter was more likely_. He drummed his fingers on the grimy sill, _he can take care of himself; he's probably fine_. But the nagging sensation that something was wrong stayed. Dean tried calling again, but was rewarded with voice mail.

The night outside had darkened to a complete and inky blackness. It smothered the sky and seeped in through the windows, bleeding a dim chill into the motel room… and still Sam had not returned.

A scratching at the door.  
Dean's hand went to the pistol in his waistband and hovered a finger over the trigger. Slowly, silently he moved over to the door. Squinting one eye, he peered through the peep hole. Nothing was there. Dean's senses prickled and his muscles tensed, he placed the other hand gently on the doorknob readying himself, adrenaline singing in his veins. He twisted, pulling back the door… and came face to face, with a _dog_.

It leapt through the doorway and hurled itself at him; a flurry of paws and fur and solid muscle. Dean went flying to the floor, feeling the air pushed from his lungs, paws pressing down on his chest, a wet nose in his face and snuffling at his chin.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Whoa boy, alright ok-ah that tickles! Ok ok, cool it"

Dean shoved the dog off, spluttering for air and scrambling to his feet.  
Catching his breath, he frowned, looking properly at the dog for the first time. It was a handsome dog, strong with good build and defined muscles. And he was _big_. Not clumsily so though; lean with long legs and a broad chest. Its pointy ears stuck up in triangles but were slightly floppy at the top, like soldiers that had been standing to attention for too long and had slumped over tiredly. Its fur was a sleek black with hints of umber, and of medium length. Its face could almost have been regal, if not for the long tongue that lolled out to the side as he panted, and the dopey grin.

"_Hm, nice dog"_ Dean thought. _"But what the hell are you doing here?"_ He poked his head out the door and looked up and down the corridor. _"And where did you come from?!"_

Dean sighed, "Wouldn't happen to have seen Sam have you? Big bloke, I mean like really big. Probably would have loved you"  
The dog let out a small whine and barked, tail wagging against the floor _thump thump thump_.

It sat, cocking its head to one side and looking at him with those doleful eyes. _Those__ eyes_. They were rich amber but with flecks of green, like shards of the forest scattered among the sun. And they were bright and intelligent… so very intelligent for a dog.

Dean froze. _"No don't be stupid. Really? No not possible. Maybe… nah"_ But the tiny flicker of a thought grew in his mind and in a small quiet voice he said; "Sam?"

The dog jumped up, barking joyfully, tail whipping back and forth manically.

Dean stared, not moving from the spot.  
After a few minutes, it seemed to sink in. "Sonofabitch!"

* * *

**The links to the Belgium Shepherd, the dog his appearance is kind of based on can be found on my profile, and is a sort of mix between the three.  
Sorry it won't let me post links on this actual page.  
**

**I know, slow but I'm getting there.  
Not sure who I'm talking to, who would read this? Is there anyone reading this? Hello? Hellooooo? Anyone there? *sings* 'lonely, I am so lonely, got nobody'-  
Meh, if someone is even still reading this, thank you thank you thank you so much! :D Chuck bless you ^_^**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Dog Days

Chapter 3

The dog didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he was a dog and his name was Sam. There was a man giving him pats on the head and scratches behind the ear, and treats that tasted like bacon and cheese. The man smelled funny, like tumbling clouds and the burning bolt of light when the sky was angry. There was also a sweet tinge to the hot earthy smell, sweet and bitter.

He was speaking to him, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. But he had a nice voice so that was ok. Then he heard him say '_Dean'_, and a faint part of him stirred and shifted in his mind, and he remembered that Dean was his pack. But where was he? Packs always stuck together, that's just how it worked. He lifted his muzzle to snuff the air, and he sneezed. The air was thick and smelled like burnt rubber.  
Then the stranger was gone, leaving the air where he stood fizzing with electricity.

A fierce growling to his right, he spun around with hackles raised. A beast of metal roared past him, its feet spinning; churning up the asphalt, eyes glowing bright. '_Car'_ he thought. It was a car.

A distant part of him stirred again, clearer than before, memories from a long way away flickered faintly in the back of his mind. Then they grew brighter, clearer, glowing so strongly now that he screwed his eyes shut.

_A sleek black beast, like the one that just ran past, sat crouched in front of a house. Except this one was more than a beast, it was a panther. And she didn't growl, she snarled. She was beautiful and battered, and he knew she meant comfort, protection and home._

_Home. Images flashed through his mind; His brother and him playing in the back, plastic army men, Legos, paper planes, and scratching their names onto the bottom of the dash. Long drives, lying curled up in the car seats, a familiar musky smell, the feeling of safety in the midst of a storm. Lying in bed alone, afraid of the shadows, his small fingers clutching the .45 under his pillow. Then Dean was beside his bed and he read him a story until the monsters and the gun were forgotten._

Sam whined as the memories rushed back.

_Witches, Djin, Daveas, ghosts and ghouls,_ _Demons, angels and the apocalypse. Blood and fire, betrayal and pain. Crossroad deals and hounds of death._

_Oh, oh OH. Images flashed before his eyes and everything came pouring back in a flood._

He whimpered, tail drooping, and he fought the urge to throw back his head and howl.

"_Must find Dean"_

He smelled the air again, searching for the beloved scent. He blinked, _there_, past the grime, tarmac and rainy days, there was the scent he was after; Whiskey, leather, cheap soap and shotgun shells.

And the dog followed it. Nose to the ground, ears pricked, tail held aloft. Dodging cars that screeched and honked, stones and food thrown his way, navigating through the alleys, puddles packages and dust bin cans, to find his brother.

* * *

**There we are, some Sammy POV for you. Yes, very short I'm sorry! But I have been in and out of doctors' offices all week and I'm very busy with coursework :( It might not make a lot of sense at the moment; as I said, crack-tastic. But bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading my munckin! There is shall be more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dog Days

Chapter 4

"Come again? Sam is a-what now?"

"I'm telling you Bobby, it is defiantly him, and yes, he _is_ a dog"

Over the line, Dean could hear the muffled snorts of Bobby trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny Bobby! My brother has four paws and a tail!"

At that, Bobby's resolve broke and he guffawed in laughter. Dean rolled his eyes, listening to the deep chortling. _'Yeah laugh it up; your little brother hasn't been turned into a canine'_. After a minute Bobby's mirth subsided.

"Damn it boy, how do you always end up in trouble?"

Dean rubbed his temple, "I don't know! I don't go looking for it; it just... tends to find me I guess"

"Well you better haul ass over to my place pronto; see what we can do to fix Sam up"

"Alright, we will head over first thing in the morning. Thanks Bobby"

"Don't mention it kid"

Dean tucked his mobile back into his pocket and sat down on the rickety motel bed with a sigh. Sam was sniffing around the perimeter of the room and investigating the new smells. Nose twitching as he snuffled along the ground, he sneezed inhaling dust and shook his pelt. Pacing; claws snagging on the holey carpet, he stuck his snout under the bed, chewed on the table leg and chased his tail.  
Finally with a yawn he slumped down, looking at Dean with those dewy sensitive eyes.

"Well, you defiantly put a new swing to the saying puppy eyes huh"

Sam tilted his head in response.

"Can you understand me? You know you are Sam right?"

Sam barked, wagging his feathered tail.

'_I'll take that as a yes then'_

With a yawn a flopped back onto the squeaky bed still clothed, pulling the scratchy sheet up around his shoulders and slowly, his eyes began to droop.

Sam jumped up onto the bed, nose in Deans face licking his chin.

"Ah gross man! Seriously, I get you're a dog but the rule still stands; No chick flick moments okay? None!"

Sam pinned back his ears, his brow twitching comically as he whined, eyes wide and innocent, his tail wagging softly. A melancholy overwhelmed Dean, Sam's face was of one that sought refuge and comfort and held the same expression from when he was 5 years old.  
_  
He was awoken by a pattering of feet on the wooden floor in his bedroom and saw through blurry eyes, a teary Sam in his pyjamas._

_"Watcha doing Sam It's the middle of the night"_

"_Couldn't sleep, I'm scared of the dark"_

_With a sigh Dean pulled back the duvet, "Alright come 'ere, just don't take up all the room okay?"_

_Sam nodded wiping his runny nose on his sleeve, then climbed in, the bed springs squeaking. He snuggled down next to Dean, taking up more than half the bed but Dean didn't say anything. He smiled and drifted back to sleep, an arm wrapped around his baby brother._

Dean smiled sadly at the fond memories, and looked at Sam and sighed. "Fine then, up you get."

With a happy yip Sam scrambled clumsily up onto the bed, circled a bit before settling down with a 'humpphh' onto the bed, muzzle rested on Dean's chest. Before he could protest, Sam was snoring, breathing heavily in and out, stubby whiskers twitching as he whiffled in his sleep.

Dean let the warrior in him let down his guard ever so slightly and he smiled fondly. "I suppose _one_ can't hurt can It." he murmured.

Soon Dean was snoring also.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short! Shall update soon and maybe improve this chapter later, it was a bit rushed.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Dog days

Chapter 5

Dean woke feeling the rays of sun seeping in through the grimy motel windows. He yawned, sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He blinked. At the foot of his bed was… 'a _dog! What is a dog doing here?!' _It was lying sprawled out at the foot of his bed, looking up at him with inquisitive eyes as his tail thumped gently on the mattress. 'Where was Sam? OH. _OOHH_' and it all came rushing back. With a groan, he flopped tiredly back onto his pillow.

"Ah, I hoped it had all been one weird, really trippy dream…So, still a dog then huh?"

Sam whined, half jumping-half falling off the bed in an attempt to get to the door.

"Watcha doing Muttley, it's six in the morning." Sam whined again scratching at the door impatiently.

"Oh I see, alright. You wanna take a leak? That right? Sam barked, tail wagging furiously.

"Alright hold on let me just get my stuff together and we'll hit the road. Sound good?" Sam's tongue lolled out in a doggish grin, and Dean took that as an 'Okay'.

Hurriedly, Dean had packed together their arsenal, pulled on his shoes, grabbed their old weathered duffle bag and was out the door. Sam stayed stuck to his leg as they navigated their way down the hypnotically straight and narrow corridors and winding flights of stairs. The wallpaper was a sickly cream brown colour, like tea that had been left to sit 100 years and congealed, dust and time depriving it of any vibrancy or flavour.

Dean slung the duffle bag on to his shoulder as he approached the lobby, digging around in his pocket for spare change to pay.  
"Checking out, how much do I owe…" He stopped mid-sentence looking up at the receptionist. She had beautiful blue eyes and a dazzling smile, framed by dark hair that hung in loose curls around her face.

"Woah, Hi there" Dean swooned, resting an elbow on the desk. The girl raised an eyebrow and the corner of her lips twitched up in a seductive smile…

"£30.50 please"

"Um, wha-"

The girl giggled, "For the room"

Dean flushed, recovering quickly, "Oh right, yeah". He rummaged in his pocket pulling out a £50 note and handed it over. "So, maybe this evening we could…" Sam, who had been trotting obediently beside Dean up until this point, let out a low growl cutting him off.

Dean looked down in shock, "Sam, what do you think you're doing"  
Sam was now standing rigid, hackles raised along his back and lip curled back in a snarl. The cute and dorky pup had fallen away, and in its place a deadly predator stood.

The girl scowled. "What's up with your dog?" Sam's growls rose, taking on a new edge of warning. Some of the people milling around the motel were casting glances at Sam ranging from anger to downright fear.

Dean spoke urgently, "Sam! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam's muscles flexed, his hind legs stretching as he leaped up, placing his forepaws on the counter, staring daggers into the girls eyes.

She backed up quickly, "get that thing the hell away from me!" Dean frowned, looking between Sam and the receptionist.

He narrowed his eyes "Christo" he muttered. The girl shuddered, like an electric shock had run through her body, and her eyes morphed into complete blackness.

She smirked, "Oh well, you were going to find out sooner or later…" Dean grit his teeth in frustration, _could they go one day without trouble? Apparently not._

"Well well, lookie here Sam we found ourselves a chew toy: Son of a bitch edition; Comes with extra evil for free!" Dean snorted, his voice layered with sarcasm.

She laughed, sharp and cold "Cool it Hardy boys, I have a message for you. From Lucifer"

Dean did a double take "Oh so Satan is leaving voicemail now huh"

The demon narrowed its eyes "Watch it smart mouth, I was instructed not to harm you but I will if you push me" She straightened her skirt before continuing. "Sam can run all he wants and anyway he wants. But he will always be running towards me."

Dean clenched his jaw, stunned into silence. By now a queue had formed, people waiting to sign in or check out. "Time's up boys, I gotta line waiting" the demon winked before calling for the next customer. Dean walked stiffly out the motel door, mind racing behind a stoic poker face. After some encouragement Sam followed, still growling softly back at the demon until they got to the car. He shook his head "_We can dwell on that later, right now we have got to get over to Bobby's"_. "Come on Sam lets hit the road". He looked around to see him sniffing around the one tiny tree that stood on the perimeter of the parking lot._ "OH yeah, he needed to hit the head"_ Dean turned away, not wanting to see his little brothers modesty in all its glory, and having to gouge out his eyes later. A few seconds later Sam same trotting back, shaking his dark pelt. He opened the passenger side door with a squeak and Sam jumped happily in. "You better not claw up the upholstery mister" Dean warned softly, turning the key in the ignition and the impala roared into life.

* * *

**Short again I know, I'm sorry. Hope you are enjoying this little fic, please R&R!  
TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Dog days

Chapter 6

Sam was happy. He was with Dean, Dean knew he was Sam and the pack was together like it should be. Then Dean woke up and it was even better, because they were leaving. He didn't like the room; it was small and confining and smelt like Tabaco which made his nose feel funny. Then Dean was ready and they were leaving which was good because he missed the outside.

But then his happiness ran away when Dean began talking to the female. She smelt of sulphur, rage and hellfire; red and cold as burning ice. And when he looked closer, past the human pelt, he saw a black shadow coiling and writhing in its prison of bone and blood.

_Demon! Dean's in danger. _ He sprang into action, _Protect Dean_. He snarled at the creature warning it to stay back. It brought brutal memories to the front of his mind; crossroads, death, yellow eyes and pain. Oh how he wanted to sink his fangs into it and tear out its throat. Dean growled something at her, and she shuddered. They began snarling, sizing each other up. But the Dean wanted to leave, but Sam wanted to kill it so badly, send it crawling back to hole it came from, tail between its legs. However Dean was telling him to leave it so he grudgingly followed him out, claws clicking on the warm gritty tarmac.

He snuffed the wind, muzzle twitching as he breathed in the clear air. Much better. Outside good, inside bad. Then he saw the car and he wagged his tail in greeting, remembering happy things from when they were pups, but then he saw a tree and went to do his business. When he came back Dean was setting off, and Sam hurriedly jumped in not wanting to be left behind.

Sam _loved_ riding in the car; Head sticking out the window, wind blowing through his fur, the smell of earth and air and freedom. He loved it. Then Dean was howling and he joined in which made Dean Yip yowl with laughter. _Singing._ That's what it was called. Sam shook his head, momentarily confused. _How did he forget that?_ Then they were singing again and it didn't matter, because he could feel a flicker of happiness radiating off his brother and that mattered a lot more and remembering things were forgotten.

Then they had stopped, pulling up next to a rundown house. He jumped out, sniffing around and thinking hard. _He remembered this place…Bobby!_ He found the name that belonged to the smell; Beer, books, baseball, bottle caps and old carpets. _Home._

* * *

Dean laughed. Watching Sam throw back his head and howl along to Bon Jovi. He couldn't remember seeing him this happy in a long while, and for a moment he forgot what the problem was. Only for a moment.  
With a yawn he pulled up into Bobby's drive, turning off the ignition and stretching his sore legs.

"Come on then Sammy, let's see if we can fix you up"

He opened up the passenger side seat and he jumped out, shaking his ruffled coat. Suddenly Sam was barking excitedly, nose to the ground and running in circles. On cue, the front door to the rickety house opened and out stepped Bobby himself. Sam leapt over to him, tail wagging in excitement.

"Good to see you boys. So… this is Sam right?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah that's him"

Bobby scratched his baseball cap "Well I found a couple of things that might work inside but… I have been doing some reading up and… I think only the angel that changed him can change him back."

"We don't know that, let's just try"

Rumsfeld growled deeply and pulled on his chain as Sam trotted through the door way, but Bobby hushed him with a few words. "It's Sam you idjit, remember? Remember him throwing you Frisbees?" The Rottweiler tilted it's huge head and the growling ceased.

"Good boy"

Dean whistled. Books on lore, stories, folk tales and god knows what lay scattered around the room. On the tables and chairs and everywhere, there was research.

"As I said I have been digging up, no pun intended, everything I can find on animal transformations but so far, found little to nothing.  
Dean clapped his hands. "Well, looks like we have got some homework to do"

**TBC**


	7. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I am so sorry I have not updated in forever, I have been in and out of hospitals and well I think you can deduct the rest yourselves… I may discontinue this little fic, I have major brain block on it and I have no idea how to get it going again and I can't really see it going anywhere.

Who knows, I might update now and again but I wouldn't count on it… Thanks for your support, and again I'm sorry :(


End file.
